Running Water
by Seme101
Summary: Damnit, why is he not here? I want him now, no I need him. He is a drug i must take. What do you really think happens in Yuki's head if you man to find out.....


1Running Water

**This is Screwedvamp speaking all I need to say is will the real Yuki please stand up. ( Note this has nothing to do with the story just having fun.)**

The scent of him makes me feel cool inside, but I treat him cold and say he's unimportant to me. In this room I have to withhold my feelings, keeping them within the walls. Only coming out when I not want, but need his company. When I need to see his cheery look but not showing it. When I need to see his strawberry hair. He is a drug that I must take, I must have him when I need him the most. These walls of this room keep me from him, keep me from wanting the need of his attention.

It hurts when he says I treat him so cold, but he does not know the true reason. The reason why I stay in this room. He does not see my computer, what I have manage to write. His name over and over again on the white screen, it sings to me within these walls, and when he calls my name when he thinks I'm being cold, the sweet sound of his voice rings in my ear. My body yearns for him, it calls for his body on mines. So I stay in this room 'being cold' as he calls it.

He says he loves me, that strawberry head kid. A kid that can't even write a decent love song or that's what I tell him. He kisses me with those lips, those full plump lips. When he sleeps his strawberry scent awakens me. I get this feeling, this feeling he calls love. This is a feeling I have yet to understand, but I am the famous romance novelist. Why can't I feel this? Will my heart not take it. Could he show me what love is?

I can't stand when he screams my name from the other side of that door. When he yells it, when he says it in such a way I want to open the door and pull him into my arms right then. His moans and shrieks when we make love, when I finally let him over dose me with his high. The way he sweetly and seductively sucks on my chest and the erections he gives me. This is why I must write his name over and over till he comes home.

It's crazy I know but what would you do if you had a person that you wanted to take into your bed every night because he makes you feel complete. Because you wanted to see his back arch when you went inside of him. So do I love this strawberry headed kid? Even now as I sit I miss him, I miss his kisses, his touch, his hugs, I even miss the way he screams my name when he comes in the door. This is why I decided to stay home. To write his name on this screen and wait for his return.

Damn! It's been so long since I touched his body, since I felt the cool of his fingers. The touch of his lips. When will you come home? When will you call my name? Why are you not here so I can keep you out? Or will I really do that today, today will I open the door? No. I stay so I don't get sucked into his beautiful world. Damn, when will you come home my lover. His eyes stay in my mind even when I close my own.

I can hear the door open from behind these walls. He has finally come home, he has finally returned from that studio that keeps us apart. I can hear his feet as they stop by the door. A sigh comes out of his mouth as he keeps walking. He doesn't know I'm in here, he doesn't know I'm here! Maybe he won't knock, then I won't have to be so cold towards him, but I want his touch, I need it. I want that boy in my bed for it has been to long since he has been.

The water is running now, he is about to take a shower. I can already see him undressing, his beautiful skin producing little bumps from the touch of the hot water. He walks pass my door again the water still running. He sighs again as he starts to walk towards the bathroom once more. I hear the door close knowing that he is now in the shower. I sigh knowing the water streaming over his body. Cleaning the corruption that I have given him. Minutes pass and the water stops I know he is about to come out the bathroom and pass this door once again sighing.

I rise out of my chair and open the door that so often separates us. Once I walk out I see this boy, hair wet and pinning to his head. A sheet of light sweat shows on his chest. His head is down so he does not see me until he bumps into me. "Oh! Yuki I thought you were working late, you told me so." He has a question look on his face. The look that makes his face look even cuter than he is

already.

"Of course you didn't you idiot you were in the shower using all the hot water." His strawberry head went down and my fingers went to his chin and pulled his face to mine. Kissing his lips is what I wanted for so long, no what I needed for so long. I pulled his half naked body to me moving my lips to his neck. He moaned so sweetly.

I lift him up and walked to my bedroom. Kissing him up and down as we entered. I put him down and laid on the bed. The boy crawled on top of me kissing me as he came to my lips. His tongue slithering into my mouth. This is what I wanted all day, for him to come home so he could touch me so sweetly. This is what I needed.

Hours went pass as we made love and we finally stopped. He was cuddled under my arms kissing my chest tenderly. I smiled but he couldn't see. Though when I looked down at him he was sleeping, his eyes closed to shut out the world that was outside. While laying there I managed to bend my head and whisper in his ear my tongue touching it as I said, "don't ever leave me to my computer, typing your name, awaiting your return. I ... miss you too much and eventually I yearn your body as I did tonight." I slipped out the bed closing the door and letting my lover sleep his strawberry hair covering his face. I return to this room with four walls once again typing his name awaiting his return from a neverending dream. Will I open the door in the morning?

**Dude this was like my first Gravitation fic so I hope you liked it. Ummmmm I have nothing more to say. So I guess this is goodbye...goodbye...okay seriously goodbye. I'm serious if you're still here, leave. From your Screwedvamp. Happy Halloween and remember donate blood to the vamps society we're hungry people!**


End file.
